Ascension to Power
by The-Griffin
Summary: After the events of Mother 2, Ness finds his mind under siege by a strange creature. As a result, he must look deep at his origins and past, defeat old rivals and new foes, and finally Ascend into Power.


Author's Note: This fiction is copyight ME. The characters used in this fiction (and trust me, there will be a LOT of characters) are copyright to... Let's see. APE, Hal Laboratories, Toei Animation, Nintendo, and a bunch of other companies whom I haven't thought about, but the characters of unmentioned companies will undoubtably appear in this fiction. Griff/Griffin is copyright me. There are also characters in this fiction which will appear later. Also to answer the unasked question: "Why is this in the Earthbound section if it's a mega-crossover?" Well, the reason it focuses around Ness mainly and his travels through a bunch of different dimensions and crud.   
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Four robots holding the soul of humans.  
Four robots holding the soul of humans stood alone in a dimension of hatred. Surrounded by malevolent power, these souls still somehow managed to shatter the dimension known as Giygas. Pokey's now green features curled up in a snarl, as he replayed the battle in his head time after time again. He ignored the beast clawing at his mind, screaming to get out. He projected his memory using the telepathic linkup he had recently installed in his Spider-Mech. The flickering holographic image feebly replayed again, when suddenly, the image of a male lion-human hybrid and a male child on a date showed up. Pokey sighed deeply, massaged his temples while thinking "That's the last time I read a digimon crossbreeding lemon before I use this thing ever again."  
  
The beast cackled insanely, pouncing upon his alter-ego's sudden weakness, and devoured his consciousness, forcing it into a small corner of his mind. The boy and the digimon (who were now eating at a table) were replaced by one word, repeating end upon end infinitely as though the holo-image's programming had suddenly encountered an infinite loop.  
"Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ness was also dealing with strange feelings, unassociated with his hormones. He curled up in his lightless bedroom. He felt something tearing at him, causing him no pain but just making him tired. Yet, somehow, deep in his mind, he knew, he KNEW, that he must not allow himself to sleep during this siege. Several coffee filters littered the floor, and empty bowls once containing Brain Food Lunches were scattered. He curled up tighter as the siege against his mind grew more intense. He felt a forbidden impurity forcing its way up through his mind, and Ness forced it down again.  
  
The siege abated.  
  
Ness sighed in relief as he felt the impurity fading away, though he still felt it in a far reach of his mind. He knew that it would arise again, would challenge him again. But for now, he was too tired to care. He barely managed to crawl to his bed before he fell into a fitful sleep, infested with nightmares.  
  
~*~*~  
Ness' Nightmare:  
  
A lone figure stood in a small suburb on a hill. Not a single soul peeped out, none daring to challenge the figure's power. The figure raised his arms into an "X" pattern in front of his face, before raising them above his head, his hands joined together as one. The figure gathered power, closing his eyes in concentration. Then, the eyes of the figure popped open, and the evil grin of the insane split his otherwise feature-less face. He gathered one last burst of power, and in a voice that was surprisingly deep for the childlike body, he cried out the name of the technique which would destroy all but two houses.  
  
"PSI FIRE ALPHA!"  
  
The figure shot his hands in front of his body, and a wide-spread beam of pure fire lanced out, destroying an entire block of houses. Shocked residents looked at the figure in fear, and a hunter took aim with a rifle. The figure looked sharply towards him and he exploded grotesquely, his innards splattering his wife and child. He concentrated again and with a yell of "ONE MORE!", he fired another beam of fire, destroying another block. The destruction continued in a similar fashion, until nothing but a barren wasteland remained of the suburb that had made Onett the largest city in all of Eagleland.  
  
The figure laughed insanely, grinning at the destruction he had wrought. The figure stood up tall, and as the first light of dawn struck his unblinking face, his features became known.  
  
The figure was Ness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ness shot up, sweat streaming down his forehead, his blankets soaked with the liquid. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, shocked at the vivid nightmare. He got up, the mere action sending waves of nausea through him. He dashed to the bathroom, barely making it before he puked every last drop of coffee and every last shred of Brain Food Lunch he had consumed last night into the toilet. He walked over to the mirror slowly so as to not cause him to throw up again, and glanced at his face. Shadows lined his uniform black eyes, making it look like he had wide pools of nothing where the gelatinous orbs should be. He pulled a paper cup from the nearby dispenser, and poured himself a cup of water, washing out his mouth. He then brushed his teeth repeatedly, hating the taste of the bile. Having thoroughly cleaned his mouth almost to the point of sterilization, he staggered to the shower and stood under the cold water for half an hour, letting the chill of the water cleanse himself, not caring that we was still dressed in the clothes he had worn yesterday. He stepped out and left the bathroom, leaving his sopping wet clothes hanging where the towels should be, all of which were wrapped around his body. He returned to his bedroom and dressed, and noticed the scent of his mother's cooking breakfast. Strange, he thought, that I should notice an undoubtably faint scent in here. He walked down to the kitchen, and sure enough, his mother was there, having just put eggs on. Ness greeted his mother sleepily and privately decided that he should tell his mother about the nightmare.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the breakfast of eggs and bacon, Ness looked down at his empty plate, and tried to think of how he should tell mom, then shook his head. The truth is, he thought, there was no way to tell his mom without freaking her out. He decided, then, to just tell her straight-out. "Mom..." Ness spoke up, then paused, unsure of how to continue. "Yes, son?" his mother replied, her eyes looking worried. "I'm not sure how to say this... but, last night... IfeltlikesomethingwastryingtoforcemetogotosleepasifmymindwereunderseigesoI..." "Yikes, Ness, slow down!" Ness sighed again, and felt grateful that Tracy was sleeping over with Paula in Twoson. He took a deep breath, and tried again. This time, though, he got it right, and relayed the events of this morning and the night before, while the eyes of his mother grew steadily wider and wider, and her face grew more and more pale. By the time Ness was finished, she couldn't do anything except point to the phone and say "Call your dad." Ness walked to the phone again, holding back the nausea and praying that his mom would leave him alone so he could just cast PSI Healing Beta to relieve his pain. He slowly dialed the phone number for his dad, swallowing the bile that threatened to shoot out of his mouth, the freshly eaten breakfast not agreeing with his stomach. The rapidly-pulsating buzz signlaing that the call was being made greeted his ears, and after two of those buzzes, a voice greeted him. "Hello?" Ness' father spoke in an uncertain tone of voice, and Ness responded happily, or as happily as he could without vomiting all over the floor. "Ness! How're you doing?" "Ugh. I have not had a very good last night or morning." And so, he again relayed the events of last night, including the siege, and the nightmare. 


End file.
